Scully Tells Mulder
by NancyLynn
Summary: What if Scully actually told Mulder that he was the father of the baby when he returned to work, rather than him finding out on his own?


I of course have no right to the characters within this storyline. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and of course Twentieth Century Fox own all copyrights. I am just using my creative processes to have a little fun.  
  
I wrote Seventy-Two Hours, Secret Admirer, Bluff Creek and Mulder's Island, Class Reunion and Apple for the Teacher so I've written some fanfic in the past. I had previously posted it a couple years ago on Fox's X-Files message board. This is an interpretation of how I think it should have happened if Mulder had been told that he was the father of Scully's baby instead of learning it on his own:  
  
Scully follows a peeved Mulder into his office. He gives her a cool look as he sits down and puts his feet up. He is thinking he can't believe Scully is pregnant and is running through his mind who the father could be. He clenches his jaw as he puts his hands behind his head and gives her a cold stare with his hazel eyes as he watches her sit down across from him.  
  
Scully looks from his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Okay Scully, give it to me straight. How did this happen?!", says Mulder disgusted.  
  
"Well the natural way Mulder. Didn't you take biology class?", asks Scully.  
  
"Very funny Scully. I don't need a class to know how you got pregnant. What I want to know is who the father is", replies Mulder rolling his eyes and looking at her again.  
  
She slowly raises her eyes to his. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes damn it, I have a right to know. You were my partner, best friend and well, well I should know what the hell happened while I was gone", says Mulder.  
  
"Nothing happened while you were gone Mulder", says Scully half smiling.  
  
"You think this is funny don't you", says Mulder. "Mulder is abducted by aliens, why don't I go out and get a life while he is gone."  
  
"Mulder, whose baby do you think this is", asks Scully biting her lip from laughing.  
  
"Give me one guess, your partner's", says Mulder sarcastically.  
  
Scully sighs and looks at the floor again. "You're right. How did you know?"  
  
"I'm right? I'm right? I'm going to kill that Doggett bastard", says Mulder pulling open a drawer and throwing a pencil over Scully's head.  
  
"Why?", asks Scully calmly.  
  
"Why? You're asking me why? I'm gone and he moves in... and you let him", says Mulder. "I just can't believe that you would let him.......Scully", he says softly.  
  
"Mulder, whose baby did you say this was", asks Scully.  
  
"I just told you......Doggett's", says Mulder half yelling.  
  
"No, before that. What did you ask me?", asks Scully.  
  
"I asked you if it was your partner's and you said 'Yes'", replies Mulder sarcastically.  
  
"And who is my partner Mulder", asks Scully.  
  
"Doggett", says Mulder glaring at her.  
  
"Who is my *real* partner Mulder? The one that I am officially assigned to who drives me crazy and I follow around chasing aliens with?"  
  
"Me", says Mulder calmly looking at his shoes. "Me...me, *ME*", he half yells and then chokes when he realizes what she is saying. His mouth drops open and he starts to take his feet off the desk and Scully smiles and nods at him. He loses his balance and his chair flips backwards. He falls out of view. Scully gets up out of her chair and walks alongside the desk. The name plate on his desk is in view.   
  
"Mulder, we're having a baby not an invasion, now get up off the floor and give me a hug."  
  
You see Mulder's hands first grab on to the top edge of the desk and then he struggles to right his chair. He sits down and stares at her. "Really, I mean are you sure Scully?"   
  
Scully stares at her stomach. "You mean am I sure if I'm pregnant? Come on Mulder, look at me?!"  
  
"No, I mean are you sure its...mine", asks Mulder amazed as he gets to his feet to stand before her.  
  
"Whose else would it be Mulder? I was suspicious about my ability to do my part, so I went through some tests, but the doctors have no explanation for my sudden fertility. It just happened, thats all. I had your DNA file pulled and compared it to the amniotic fluid and its definitely yours. No human hybrid/alien baby. This isn't an Emily, Mulder."   
  
He nods and smiling at her he enfolds her in his arms. "Do you know if its a boy or girl yet?"  
  
"Yes, do you want to know?" Mulder pulls away and looks at her.   
  
"Its a boy", smiles Scully. So the Mulder name isn't going to die with you.  
  
"Wow, a little Mulder", he replies shaking his head.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to reorder a new nameplate for your desk", asks Scully.   
  
He frowns at her. "Why?", he asks.  
  
"I thought you may want to change it to Fox Mulder, Sr.", smiles Scully wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Mulder makes a face and then shakes his head. He puts his arm around her and leads her out of the office. "Ah, lets hit the bookstore Scully. I think we need a name book."  
  
The End 


End file.
